


Time Rift!

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: wonderland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: Join Lilly Greenscale and The Mad Hatter as they embark on many dangerous and exciting adventures. Where the two will encounter friendship, hardship, and possibly romance.I do not own the character Lilly Greenscale but I have permission from her creator to use her in my stories.Also if you want to read Lilly's origin story you'll have to go to Wattpad. Look for her owner who's username is obviously "Lilly Greenscale"





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft, I plan to re-write it all so it's better but only once I've posted the whole plot line for the story and the chapters out.

(I do not own the character Lilly Greenscale, however, I do have permission from her creator to use the character in this story.)

At night when one closes their eyes and falls into a deep sleep, that one then travels to the dream realm, where most people keep, not many travels farther to the glorious land ahead.

This land, a land of wonders, is full of many things, bad and good, but none is sane, this land has a name of course and that name is.....wonderland.

When one arrives at the gates of wonderland, who is to greet those who do make it you ask? why that would be Cheshire Cat, who's the keeper of keys and the worker of locks, Cheshire, the gatekeeper of wonderland. And once one is in but who is to entertain them but the mad hatter himself, who adores children, Hatter who is the protector and guardian of wonderland.  
But deep in the basement of the queen's castle hides someone unknown by the visitors, would be the shy and meek white rabbit, the scholar and Record Keeper of wonderland. And sitting up high on a throne of gold is the one 20th Alice who had to be queen once more, strong and kind she is the kindest of all the queens before her, the queen of hearts, she is the queen of wonderland.  
Hiding in the huge mushrooms, smoking quietly is the blue caterpillar the keeper of all things wonderland and the real world, he knows all, silent and wise he sits by himself, he is the keeper of knowledge of Wonderland. And last but not least, one who sleeps in a pot, believe it or not, is the one known as the dormouse, quiet and sleepy, the dormouse is the timekeeper of wonderland. Now just wait, before you go, there's two more unknown by the world, these two are named Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, these two mischief maker's are the energy and life of wonderland, without them, wonderland would be lifeless and dead, they what keeps wonderland going, they are the life and energy keepers of wonderland.

Introductions have all but one been made, for deep into wonderland lies a forest of pure evil, were once a poor Alice of the past had wondered in, evil soon overcame her and she was consumed by it, Hatter had to destroy her soon after, splitting her into three, and hiding a piece in each of the three dimensions, so she could never be found by her followers. This forest of pure evil was soon named, it was from then on called the forest of darkness, for if you enter in, the darkness will swallow you up.

Our story begins here where a young maiden, who's name is well known soon finds herself caught up in an adventure of a lifetime, this maiden's name was Lilly Greenscale.  
This young maiden soon finds herself in the center of the dark forest, and she was injured, hopefully, The Mad Hatter can get to her before Alice's soul/spirit does.


	2. New Place's And New Face's.

It was dark and Lilly had absolutely no idea where she was, all she knew was that at the moment she was cold, and was now in some sort of forest.   
She kept her head on a swivel, looking around hoping to spot anything that might identify where she was, and what was this new world that she was in.  
In truth, she had been ripped away from her destination, and for once she didn't understand why. Usually when her shatter jump sent her to different places, it at least happened in the void, but this time...this time it was like the ground had been ripped out from under her feet, throwing her, quite violently, into this new world, in fact, she had the injuries to prove it, that being a rather large gash on her forehead and another large gash to her side. Even her clothes had been changed in the jump, leaving her wearing a black button up shirt, black pants and boots, and a green colonial style jacket with Brown gloves, her sword had changed to a regular sized katana, which was strapped to her hip. While undoubtedly it was her style, it was still not what she was wearing before.  
Her long white hair seemed to glow in the light of the full moon, her neon green eyes kept darting around as this place made her feel uneasy.  
Lilly finally leaned against a tree, placing a hand on her injured side, she winced slightly, pulling her hand away and flicking off blood. "...bloody hell..." she murmured quietly. Hearing something moving close by caused Lilly's guard to instantly come up. It sounded like footsteps, and usually, that was never good, keeping a hand close to her sword, she began to approach the sound, moving surprisingly quiet and fast given her condition.  
Lilly froze, seeing a figure, who was currently cloaked in the darkness of the forest. "....." she didn't draw her sword, though, hesitating because she wasn't sure of the threat level, she knew that she would be in trouble if she were actually put in a position where she needed to fight.

Hatter had currently been walking through the field of laughter when he felt a disturbance in (The Force......I'm kidding) wonderland as if the fabric of this reality had been cut or ripped open, allowing someone or something in. He stops in his tracks and listens to the wind and the sounds around him, he soon locates where this said thing had landed.....The Dark Forest. He smells the air, it caused him to sneeze for it was filled with the scent of blood, and that was not good, if Alice's spirit/soul catches this scent.......for if she did catch whoever was bleeding, then she would be able to rise again, and Hatter could not let that happen, he had to find this injured being and fast. He rushes down the black path of sorrow, which lead to The Dark Forest. Once he had entered the forest, he smelled the air again, the smell of blood was getting stronger, he sneezes again, he gets down on the ground and smells the dirt, trying to estimate how far this being was. "Curse it, where is Cheshire when I actually have need of him?!" Hatter mumbles as he stands back up, he freezes when he hears footsteps, they were close, and they were coming towards him.....fast.

Hatter just stands there, staring at the dark figure which was now before him, this said being was a bit on the small side, well smaller than him anyway, it looked to be a woman, but the main question that he had running through his head was 'was she a friend or foe?' and 'what was she doing here?' Lilly finally decided to make the first move, she stepped out of the shadows. "Where am I?" she asked quietly, so only he could hear her. She half expected to have not been seen. Hatter decided to put up a warm front until he could find out whether or not she was a friend or foe. "My lady, you are in the delightful world of wonderland, the world that hides in between reality and the dream realm." Lilly blinked a couple of times. ".....so, a demented void....that's a new one....." she murmured, then wincing slightly as she placed her hand to her side. "In any case, it's nice to meet you...mister.....?" she paused, not sure how to address him. Hatter's well known insane grin appears on his face, he takes off his top hat and bows dramatically. "My name, Dear lady, is The Mad Hatter." he introduces himself cheerfully, he slowly stands up and places his hat back onto his head. "May I ask miss, what your name is?" he asks curiously. Lilly bowed back slightly. "My name is Lilly." She glanced around, the forest still making her uneasy, she could sense that something was off.....something dangerous. "I see," he says. "Miss Lilly, may I ask whether or not your an ally to wonderland?" he asks as he takes a step closer, Lilly stood her ground as she looks up at him. "I'm not a friend......nor am I a foe.....I would like nothing more than to return to where I come from......however, I often do not end up in places without a good reason," she says quietly. " I see, then I shall not see you as a threat, that is....unless you end up siding with Alice." he says as he looks down at her, Lilly tilted her head. "I don't know an Alice, so I suppose that's good." she held his gaze for a minute before looking away, she gently placed her hand on the gash on her head, *I must have gotten hit really hard if I'm actually going along with this*, she thought. For what seemed like no reason at all, Hatter leaned in close to Lilly. "You're injured....come, I know someone who can help." he stands up straight, Lilly's eyes widened, she took a step back. "...uh...okay then..." she glanced down at her feet before nodding. "good," he says, Hatter reaches out and lifts Lilly up off of her feet.


	3. Down The Bunny Hole!

With Lilly close in one arm, Hatter opens his black long coat and pulls out a small snow globe, he shakes it and then throws it at the ground in front of them, a huge portal appears and then disappears, in its place was a red door. Lilly's eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeak at suddenly being whisked off her feet, though she didn't fight being in that position, she had started to tremble. Hatter didn't seem to notice her reaction to him picking her up, he just carried her right through the door, which opened to what looked like the entrance to a rabbit hole.

Lilly looked around curiously finally getting the better of her, she was still quiet, though, and her condition seemed to slowly be getting worse. "I hope you don't mind falling," he says just before he jumps into the hole, since the hole was a bit small, it forced Lilly against Hatter, who held her close. Lilly yelped slightly and buried her face into his chest, she wasn't one for small spaces or an uncontrolled fall, said fall lasted a total of 3 minutes, but felt like forever, they soon come to a stop, Hatter lets Lilly go just as they reach the bottom, leaving her unharmed on the dirt floor, but Hatter goes flying right over her head, he lands a few feet in front of her, stopped by a dirt wall. Lilly staggered a bit before slumping into a sitting position, this was starting to be too much for her, as she glanced up at the Hatter she seemed about ready to either faint or cry.

Hatter groans in pain, for the front of his body, had hit the wall, face and all, his body falls down to the dirt floor with a thud, he sits up a bit and wipes the dirt from his face, he then sits up fully. "Graceful landing...." Lilly murmured as she pulled her knees in against her chest. "are you alright?" she asks Hatter, she looked genuinely concerned, Hatter looks over at her. "I'm fine....but we need to get you to bunny and quickly before your wounds get any worse." He says urgently, he rushes over and gently lifts her up into his arms again. She made little to protest, knowing that what he said was true, however, she did feel embarrassed by the situation, which caused her cheeks to redden slightly. "...I suppose your right...." she muttered, Hatter smiles happily as he turns and carries her down a long hallway that was fitted with drywall, and was painted a light blue, lit by a long row of warm lamps, classical music could soon be heard as they made they're way down the hallway, they soon enter a well-lit room that was nicely furnished. Lilly looked around, this place seemed to just keep getting weirder and weirder to her by the second, but then, who was she to complain, her world was often just as weird to those who didn't understand it.

Hatter gently sets her down on a nice Victorian style couch. "stay here for a moment, I'll go get bunny." he says before he turns and rushes out of the room, down another hall to find bunny, before he left, Lilly had given him a nod, she didn't want to argue with the person helping her, though she did lay back, closing her eyes, she nearly passed out from the pain. After about 5 minutes Hatter returns with a rather short male with short shaggy white hair and two long white rabbit ears and big blue eye. Lilly opened her eyes a crack, not enough for it to look like she was watching them, but enough for her to glance over and examine the new figure, without seeming to. The smaller male slowly makes his way over to her, he shivers slightly. "Can you tell how she got hurt?" Hatter asks, sounding very concerned. "well .......it seems that when she passed into our dimension she ummm.....she got splinched." Lilly smirked slightly. "Not one of my better landings." she murmured, her eyes close again, she seemed well attuned. "Though I hadn't intended on coming here." The small male jumps back ten feet. "Ahhh!! she's awake?!" Hatter quickly walks over, once the male had calmed back down he asked. "can you help her?" he sits down at the other end of the couch. "W-Well I suppose I could." the small male says softly, Lilly opened her eyes. "I promise I don't bite.....not much anyways," she says softly, the smirk still on her face, using that as a means to cover how confused and scared she was. The small male takes a few shaky steps closer, he gulps as he slowly kneels down and pulls a first aid kit out from under the couch, without hesitating she pulled her shirt up around the wound. To most, it would look like a horrifying stab wound, to Lilly it was just another scar that came with a story. Lilly looked over at the male once more, she smiles kindly. "If you would prefer, I can tend to the wound myself." he shivers slightly. "n-no it's fine.....I can do it." he says as he pulls out a clean rag and a small bottle of alcohol. Lilly watched carefully, biting on her lip, she already knew what to expect, but it still made her insanely nervous. "Th-This is gonna hurt...." he says softly before he douses the cloth in alcohol and then gently presses it against her wound. Instantly a look of pain flashed across her face as she recoiled slightly, a sharp hiss escaped from her as she continued to wince. "No sh#*t Sherlock..." she mumbled, he shrinks back a little at the harsh words, Hatter looked a bit fearful as he watched. "I-I'm sorry." The one known as Bunny says fearfully, Lilly managed a wry grin. "It's okay.....if anything I should be the one apologizing."   
He shakes his head slightly. "I-It's alright, at least you don't freak out, unlike someone I know....who also cries like a baby," he says as he glances over at Hatter, who was currently messing with a weird looking cuckoo clock, Lilly snickered. "Sadly I've used to this....oh the stories I hold behind all my scars...." she says as she glanced over at her left hand, looking at the scar that went across the palm. Hatter turns and scowls at the male, he must have heard what bunny had said about him, bunny, of course, ignores his scowl as he pulls out a small burner/torch to heat up a sewing needle.  
Lilly started to chatter away about stitching and then about bandages if she noticed his scowl she ignored it, finally though she did look over at him, wondering if he was okay.  
Hatter was now huddled up on the couch, covering his head, as if he didn't want to watch bunny fix her, Lilly smirks lightly, the mindless small talk took away the thought of the needle, which made her nervous. "Okay, now to stitch it up." bunny says as he takes the needle away from the fire, he prepares to begin sewing her up, there was a twinge of fear that crossed her face as she looks away. A soft gentle hand envelopes around her hands as the needles goes in.


	4. talks and stitches.

Hatter had snuck over and was holding her hand, she blinks as she looks up at him, It was enough of a surprise that she momentarily forgot that she was being stitched up. "D-Don't worry." Hatter whispers softly. "I know it's scary, being stitched up and all, but bunny knows what he's doing."  
Lilly looks down. "You could see right through that...huh?" she asks before she winced slightly. "Right now I'm going to be happy when this is all done and I can get to mending..." Hatter smiles warmly. "Yes mending is the easy part," he says softly, she smiles a bit before nodding.   
"Okay, that part's were done." Bunny says out of nowhere because Hatter had distracted her she didn't notice that bunny was still stitching her together.   
Lilly blinks and glanced over at him and her side. "that was fast...."  
A small smirk appears on her face. "He wasn't kidding about you being good," she says, sounding impressed, bunny looks away gainfully. "I-It was nothing," he says softly as he cleans up all the blood, he dresses both of her wounds and then bandages them, he then begins to pack everything up and putting all of it away. Lilly gingerly put a hand to her side before pulling her shirt back down, she tucks it in, she had kept her guard up the whole time, trying to get a sense of where she was.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot right up onto her feet, bunny's ears shot up at the same time, he heard something bad outside of his home. "Wh-What is that?!?" he asks in a shaky voice, but alas, no one answered him. 

Hatter was at the entrance in seconds, a low fierce growl, which held a dark Ora, erupted from his throat. Lilly uttered one word that sent her into a full blown defense mode. "Hollow...." In a matter of seconds she had drawn her sword as she made her way to the entrance, soon she is next to Hatter. "Hatter....stand down and get behind me.....this thing will be after me.." she says, Hatter shakes his head. "those who come in peace to wonderland automatically come into my care, for I am The Mad Hatter, The Protector of Wonderland, and all who come to destroy it will be destroyed by me," he growls out the last bit. Lilly glared at him. " And in my world, I am a captain and I'm charged with taking care of these creatures, their creatures from my world, so you listen to me or you'll end up hurt, and I don't want that," she states.

Hatter grins mischievously. "I'm a stubborn fool, so if you want to stop me then you'll have to rip out my heart and orb to do so." with that said he fly's out the rabbit hole with inhuman speed, Lilly, of course, was easily able to follow him, after catching up to him, she came to a stop in front of him. "Do...not...test...me...." she growled before spinning around to find the creature, though Lilly didn't have to look far as the creature had been tracking Lilly, as it barreled towards her, she gracefully dodged the beast, slashing at it as it went by. A low growl leaves Hatter as he changes towards the creature, it growls and smashes into him, Lilly let out an aggravated yell. "HATTER GET BACK HERE!!!!!" she screeched.


	5. Fun with Hollows

Lilly's screeching got the hollows attention, it turned to slash at her but Lilly managed to block the attack, though it still sent her flying backward a few feet onto her back.

This hollow was different, Lilly realized that the second it pounced on her. Hatter yells out some really stupid battle cries as he rams into the hollow,He sent it flying, he then chases after it, like a dog after a ball,Lilly rolled over onto her stomach and started to cough, she spit out a mouthful of blood before she slowly stood up, she staggered a bit before she charged after them. Hatter's coat had been ripped off by the hollow as he jumped into the air, seeming to float in midair as his eyes begin to glow a dark purple with black smoke like stuff around his eyes, his teeth changed to shark-like teeth, uncontrollable insane laughter leaves him as his gloves turn to black smoke like ribbons, which he wrapped around the creature.

Lilly took advantage of the creature, who was currently being entangled, she brought her sword down on the hollows head, cleaving it in two. The creature immediately disintegrated, Lilly landed on the ground very hard, she staggered slightly. Hatter drops down, he chuckles softly, but once he see's that she's injured again his eyes went back to their normal color, he then raced over to her side, he gently pulls her close, she laughed lightly. "I'm alright......Don't worry." Once again though it made her uncomfortable, she didn't fight the embrace of the other, Hatter holds her close, but he didn't hold her too tight though for she was injured, he gently nuzzles his face against her neck, in a loving brotherly manner, It took everything in Lilly not to panic. "Seriously, I'm alright....what about you....are you okay?" She asks, Hatter just smiles warmly. "I'm fine, that honestly....was very fun." He says as he finally let's go of her, She snickered. "You....you are quite strange...I like that." She says with a grin.


	6. Another Visit To Bunny's Burro.

Hatter sees a pained look on her face, he gently scoops her up into his arms. "I'll take you back to bunny." He says as he carries her over to bunnies burro, he jumps in, they fall down again the same way as before, and their landing was the same as before, Lilly was safe and mostly unharmed by the landing, but Hatter was up against the wall, Lilly shakes her head. "We really need to work on your landings boy..." She said with a faint smirk, she looks down at her wounds. "I'm afraid though that this isn't something you can just magically stitch up and I'll get better."  
Hatter stands up and dusts himself off, he then walks over to her, he gently lifts her up again. "Don't worry, stitching someone up isn't the only thing he's good at." He says softly, Lilly looks down. "....if You insist..." She says as she glances up at him, he nods and carries her back down the hall way and back to The White Rabbit. "Bunny! We're back, and Lilly needs more medical attention." He yells, Lilly snickered. "You'll soon find that I'm always in need of some type of medical attention..." She says as she glances over at the male, bunny just sighs softly, a warm smile playing on his lips. "Alright, bring her back over to the couch...and while your at it...stop calling me bunny, I'm a rabbit not a bunny, there's a big difference there." He says as he examines Lilly. Lilly smiles and nods. "Yes I suppose it's about the same difference as a wolf and a dog." She asks, he thinks for a bit and then nods. "Yeah, kind of like that." He says as he pulls out a small black box, he opens it, blue light fulls the room as he pulls it out, he lifts it up a small blue spear, he gently presses it against her chest.  
"My aunt made that mistakes with a wolf-man I work with....it's safe to say he wasn't pleased about it.." She says.


	7. Adventure is out there!

Lilly watches him for a while as he worked. "I'm glad you're not afraid of me anymore...." she says softly, for a few seconds he glanced up and made eye contact with her, then he looks back down at his work. "I-I wasn't afraid." Bunny protests.  
Hatter nods slightly. "Yeah, he's always like that, he's like that one type of small dog that humans like to have in their bags....what was it called again?" He asks, he thinks for a bit.  
"Oh, you mean one of those rat dogs, a Chihuahua....He could have fooled me..." She says as she looks down slightly.  
"Not that I'm not used to people being afraid of me...." She mumbled. "Well, I was never afraid of you," Hatter says cheerfully as he hugged her.  
Lilly smiled, though it looked more like a wince as she gently hugs him back, this, of course, made Hatter really happy that she was hugging back, instead of just standing there awkwardly.  
Though she was by no means a person Who liked contact, Lilly just couldn't bring herself to tell him that, so she just decided to just go with it. A soft adorable little purring sound leaves him as he hugs her, nuzzling against her shoulder gently, after a while though she started to fidget slightly, much like a cat, she had received enough attention and wanted to be let go. Hatter notices this and lets' go. "Sorry," he says, smiling sheepishly, Lilly shrugged. "It's okay....I'm just...not much of a hugged..." She says, rubbing her arm nervously as she looked down at the floor. "You aren't?!?!" He exclaims. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" Lilly looks back up at Hatter, with a grin she says.  
"It's okay! I'm not upset." Though her expression was happy, there almost seemed to be a twinge of sadness behind it. She then nodded slightly. "How about this, if you can ask me, I normally never turn down hugs when I'm asked." Hatter's eyes light up, he grins happily. "Okay!!!!" Lilly seemed to light up herself when he grinned. "Then it's settled!" She clapped her hands gently, bunny was now finished healing her and was putting everything away. Lilly glanced down at bunny. "I'm sorry that we are invading what I can only assume is your home." She says softly, he sighs softly as a warm smile appears on his face.  
"It's fine, I don't mind." He says as he slides the medical stuff back under the couch. Lilly rubbed the back of her neck. "I suppose you probably use to it..." She says as she glanced over at Hatter, winking.


	8. To the edge of Wonderland!

Lilly crossed her arms. "I should go make sure that there aren't any more Hollows...if there are...well It's not gonna be good.....care to join me, Hatter?" She asks.  
Hatter was instantly like an excited puppy, he jumped up and down happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lilly blinked a couple of times. "Well let's go then, this time, though, let's go my way." She says as a wicked grin spreads across her face as she grabbed his arm. "Now shatter." She says, as she snaps her fingers, the area around them seemed to shatter, leaving them in the dark for a few seconds before the outside area appeared around them, Hatter's eyes dilated in excitement, He gasps happily. "That was FANTASTIC!!!!"  
Lilly looked at him as if mentally asking, 'Are you serious', before shaking her head slightly. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, normally people freak out and start questioning my sanity..." She says, Hatter chuckles. "Well I have snow globes that make big portal doors, soooooo, I'd have to question my own sanity first, that is.....if I cared." He says with a grin. Lilly smirked.   
"You know...I like you, you're the first person who was not terrified by some aspect of me or my powers....well...What you have been told or shown at least." Hatter looks down bashfully. "Dawwww." His cheeks turn a light pink, Lilly wrapped her arm around his before starting to walk. "Come on....it's probably not wide for either one of us to be standing still for too long...me because I'm too easy for Hollows to track....and you because...I Don't think your use to staying still for too long." She says, he nods as he was already buzzing with energy. "Indeed." He begins walking along with her. Lilly glances up at him. "You know, it's been forever since I've ever gone walking without a real purpose, normally I go out to clear my head, but I use to walk just because it was fun." She says Hatter looks over at her. "Then we should go on some walks together while you're in wonderland, for sometimes walks can release built up stress." He says as he walks beside her, she nods. "Heaven knows I've been stressed as of late...."


	9. Hatter. The Endless Ball Of Energy!

"Well then, we'll just have to take a few walks later, now won't we?" Hatter says teasingly. Lilly nodded slightly. "Yes, I suppose so." She says, for a moment, the happy facade fell, her features settling into a frown, "was it really such a good idea for her to be dropping her guard this easy?", She thought. She continued to muddle through the thoughts that came and went before forcing another smile.  
Hatter grins happily as he skips beside her. "So where are we going??" He asks, sounding very excited yet very confused. Lilly shrugs. "Dunno, I'm just walking." She said with a slight laugh, Hatter chuckles softly as he stays close to her. "I see."  
She glances up at him. "I imagine if anything is looking for me, it will come soon enough, for I'm not exactly hiding my presence..."  
His face lights up. "You mean we might get to go up against more of those black monsters?!?!?!" He asks excitedly, Lilly blinks and looks up at him. "You mean you're excited for that?!" She asks. "You do realize you could die right?!" She asks once more.  
Hatter's head becomes a blur, for he was nodding so fast. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!"  
Lilly covered her eyes with her free hand, seeming to rub her temples. "What am I going to do with you?" She murmurs.  
Hatter was now hopping up and down right next to her excitedly. His eyes sparkle with happiness and excitement. Lilly finally started to laugh slightly. "...How can you possibly have this much energy?Seriously, how?" She asks with a smirk, as she looks up at him.  
He stops hopping just long enough to shrug his shoulders, then he was back to hopping excitedly.  
Lilly shakes her head as she starts walking again. "....Well, regardless..." She suddenly stops again, looking around.  
"What is it?" Asks Hatter, who stayed close by her side, scanning the area around them.

"I don't know....somethings just....off.." She says with a frown. Hatter's excitement fades as he sniffs the air, his body stiffens. "We shouldn't be here." He says in a low voice.  
Lilly glances up at him. "Care to fill me in?" She commented as she looks around once more. He glances behind him. "We're still in wonderland...that much I do know..but...I..I honestly have no idea where we are in wonderland, for...I've never seen this part of wonderland before." He admits.  
Lilly blinks a few times. Normally she would have suggested exploring, but if both of them were uneasy, then there was a problem.  
"Let's go back the way we came then." She suggests.   
He nods. "Sounds like a plan." He turns around.

Lilly stands frozen for a few seconds before spinning around to follow him. "...Everything is crazy right now..." She murmurs.  
"Hey, is it normal for one to not be able to get a read on this place?" She questions as she wraps her arm around His once more.  
"Yep!" He answers as he looks around, keeping a close eye on everything. Lilly frowns. ".......I'm gonna loose it here...." She mumbles.

Now that she was nervous, she took on the demeanor of a scared child. And though she kept a stoic face, she twitched slightly at any noise.  
They soon reach the spot where they had first arrived. Lilly let out an audible sigh. "....Let's go that way." She comments as she points to another path.  
Hatter gives a slight nod as he turns and begins walking that way, staying close to Lilly as he does.

Lilly glances around, still not able to shake the uneasy feeling. Hatter stops, his body stiffens. "...You feel that???" He asks softly. Lilly nods. "...Yes..." She whispers.  
"Whatever it is....it's close." He mumbles.  
An insane grin appears on his face. Lilly let go of him, putting a hand to her sword. "And I don't think it's friendly..." She murmurs.


	10. Stop Playing around and just kill it!!

In a flash of motion, Lilly had drawn said sword, looking around nervously. Hatter begins to giggle like a nut case, his gloves turn to ribbons as he prepares for action.  
Lilly glances over at him. ".....I...I think it's a hollow...but...I can't tell.." She whispers.  
She points her sword off to their right. "Over there." She whispers to him once more. A very excited look appears on his face. "Yay, Play Time!!" He cheers.  
Lilly suddenly leaps to the side as a huge black creature land's near where she had once been. Rolling to her feet, she spins around quickly.  
Hatter laughs insanely as he jumps up onto the creature, his ribbon-like gloves slide around the thing, wrapping themselves around the body of the creature. "Whoo Hoo!!" He cheers.  
Lilly charges toward the creature, which, as it turned out, was a hollow.  
Intent on cleaving it in two, Lilly changes forward, when another hollow appears and seemed to charge out of nowhere. Plowing into Lilly and knocking her away. As she landed, she seemed dazed and in pain.  
Hatter rides the Hollow around like a horse and cowboy. Lilly finally managed to get to her feet as the other hollow seemed to be circling her.  
"Hatter! Stop Playing and get rid of the bloody thing!" She yells. Her fleeting glance seemed to be what the Hollow was waiting for. Lilly let out an ear piercing shriek as the Hollow land's on her, forcing her to the ground and pinning her there.  
Hatter's head spins, to look in her direction, his eyes widen in horror, he looks back down at the creature beneath him, his anger was kindled, he growls. "Play Times Over!!!!" He yells as his ribbons become like double edged Razer blades, slicing through the creature, and squeezing it like a tube of toothpaste, only to have it reform.  
Lilly winced slightly. "The mask! You...You have to break the mask!" She Yells to him. The hollow on top of Lilly seemed to be trying to slice at her. The only thing saving her was a small barrier, created by hardened air. However that barrier wasn't going to last long, and Lilly knew it.  
She glances back towards Hatter, before looking at the Hollow once again. Her mind was working in overdrive, her thoughts were disrupted as the Hollow finally broke through the barrier, slashing Lilly across her abdomen.  
She let out a scream, and a wave of energy rolled off of her, blasting the Hollow away.


	11. Hatter. Lilly's knight in black leather.

"Ahhhh!!!" Hatter yells as his ribbons slice through the creature once more, he reaches down and rips off the mask while the creature was reforming, he breaks it, he growls like a savage dog, he drops down to the ground, he runs over to Lilly. "Don't you dare touch her!" He growls dangerously. The hollow didn't seem to comprehend, charging at Lilly again.  
Hatter rams right into it, he tares right through it, his eyes a blazing red. He broke its mask.  
As the Hollow disintegrates, Lilly let out a choking cough, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, and even her breathing was starting to get sluggish.  
Hatter rushes over to her, he drops to his knees, beside her. "Lilly, Lilly, stay with me!!" He yells.  
Lilly didn't respond, as she was already close to the point of being unconscious.  
He whines softly as he lifts her up into his arms, he turns and runs good ways away before pulling out a snow globe, he smashes it on the ground, creating a portal, which looked like a door.  
Though now unresponsive, Lilly's presence could still be felt, as if reassuring him that she hadn't slipped to far.  
Hatter hops through the door and soon land's in front of Bunny's rabbit hole. Lilly had yet to stir, however, in the time it took to blink, a thick gray fog had exploded around them.  
Hatter growls warningly at the fog, as he holds Lilly close. As the fog dissipates, a woman was left standing there in front of them.  
The woman's silver dragon like eyes flicked over to Lilly's form, before glaring at Hatter.


	12. A woman of healing.

"I can take her from here, she needs attention now, and delaying it any longer will not end well for her." She states. Hatter growls defensively at first, but whined pitifully when Lilly's face turned an ashen white, he soon gives in, for Lilly's sake, he looked down at Lilly worriedly, he sighs and nods, he turns fully and walks over to the woman, he holds Lilly's body out to her. The woman immediately took hold of Lilly and laid her down.  
She quickly got to work, tending to the wound, though she didn't seem to have any actual medical supplies on hand.  
As he watches, Hatter notices that the kimono that the woman was wearing, seemed to shift in color as it was observed, the woman also had long white hair, that when standing, nearly reached the ground.  
Hatter began to wonder who this woman was.  
After thoroughly inspecting the wound and wrapping it, with bandages that Hatter supplied her with, She put a hand to Lilly's forehead. Frowning slightly, she seemed to murmur something before looking up at Hatter.  
"She got lucky..." She says. Hatter kneels down beside Lilly, he looks up at the woman. "So....she'll be okay?" He asks softly.


	13. Meeting Hatsu.

The woman nods. "Yes....but If she continues to take chances like this, she won't be..." She states.   
Hatter's eyes widen a bit in fear, he whimpers softly as he watches.

It seemed to take awhile before Lilly started to stir again, but for Hatter, it felt like an eternity.  
As her eyes flutter open, She looks around, confused by where she was until....she remembers, that she had been taken to a different world.  
Hatter looks down at Lilly like a worried dog, too loyal to leave her side. "L-Lilly?" He whines softly.  
She blinks a couple of times and then glances at him before a smile spread across her face.  
"I'm alright, don't worry..." She says.  
The woman frowns. "Alright? You call THIS alright? Lilly, what am I going to do with you?" She asks with a sigh.  
Lilly turns her head to face the woman. "Oh no...Don't start with that Hatsu..." Lilly says, sounding very annoyed.  
Hatter looks back and forth between the two woman in confusion, his feelings were all mixed up at the moment, which was also behind his confusion, for he had never felt most of these feelings in this form before.

After holding Lilly's gaze for a few seconds, Hatsu scoffed.  
"Impudent child," Hatsu says irritatedly. Lilly smirks at her. "Always." She says triumphantly.  
She then looks over at Hatter. "Oh...Hatter, this is Hatsu." She says as she gestures toward the other white haired woman, as she forces herself into a sitting position.  
"She's supposedly my guardian dragon, but....She acts more like my bossy mom, or an annoying teenager." She says. Hatsu smacks Lilly upside the head, Lilly winces slightly.  
"Well maybe if you wouldn't pull stupid stunts like this all the time, then I wouldn't have to act like a bossy mom!"  
Hatsu comments rather loudly as she crosses her arms. Trying to ignore Lilly's smirk.  
Hatter gives the newcomer a small shy wave, as he gives both of the women an awkward look.  
"Hello." He says in a timid voice.  
Hatsu bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you." She says before looking back at Lilly, putting on a fierce glare.  
"Don't make me sorry I helped." She comments flatly as she seems to fade back into the mist as it re-appeared.  
In a blur of motion, Lilly seemed to catch something.  
As she glances down at what looked to be a hair clip, she let out a sigh.  
"She means well, just sometimes...sometimes I want to throttle her." She says with a sigh.  
Hatter nods understandingly. "I know someone who's kind of like that, though....I honestly would just wipe him off the face of this reality if it weren't for the fact that we need him." He says.  
Lilly blinks a few times. "Really?" She asks. She seemed to be mildly shocked by the statement.  
Frowning slightly, she then shrugged. "You'll have to tell me about him sometime." She states.

Suddenly a dark and gloomy cloud surrounds him, and a look of irritation mixed with depression covers his face.  
"Trust me when I say, that you'd be lucky not to ever meet him, let alone, even knowing about him." He says in a sad, depressing voice.

Lilly blinks and shied away slightly, laughing nervously. "I'll....take Your word for it." She says. His face lights up immediately.  
"Good." He exclaims.  
Lilly closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Man your hard to keep up with." She murmurs.  
As she opens her eyes, she manages a grin, though it was obvious that it was covering a wince.  
Hatter grins teasingly. "Apologies Miss Lilly." He says.  
She looks up at him. "Eh, I'll get used to it, it'll just take some time." She explains.


	14. Off to the Blue Caterpillar.

"Well....we should probably get out of here," Hatter says as he looks around. Lilly nods and stands up, almost instantly she starts to fall forward as she starts to black out from blood loss.  
Hatter freaks out and acts fast, he rushes over in a flash and catches her, He holds her close, He sighs softly as he lifts her up into his arms.  
As her vision starts to clear she glances up at him. "...that was rather stupid..." She murmurs.  
Lilly looks down, feeling extremely useless because she couldn't even stand on her own. Hatter nods.  
"Ah, yeah...kind of..." He says as a teasing smirk appears on his face.  
Her eyes widen as her face turns red. "...Ah, Shut it..." She hisses. Despite the seemingly harsh response, She starts to laugh quietly.  
Hatter chuckles softly as he opens his coat and pulls out a snow globe. "As you wish." He whispers.  
Lilly focuses on the snow globe as if wanting to study it closer. "Eventually we to need to figure out what or who brought me here, and for what purpose, after that, you really need to figure out a way to prevent it from happening again."   
She says. "Yeah....no kidding." Hatter murmurs as he shakes the snow globe and then throws it at the ground.....a huge purple door appears. Hatter carries Lilly through the door. Lilly glances up at him. "You should be happy it was me, there....there are some awful versions of me that they could have brought."  
She says. As if suddenly realizing she reveals more about herself than she would have liked. She takes an interest in the buttons on her jacket as she gently bites her bottom lip.  
Hatter sighs softly. "I wish you could have met my past self.....instead of my present self...." He says softly.  
Lilly didn't look up. "..." Though after a few seconds, she looks up at him. Hatter looks a bit sad as he walks through.  
She gently bit her lip before finally speaking. "I'm happy I got to meet the present you, though.....well.I mean..I don't know what your past self was like, but either way, I'm happy to have met you." She whispers as she manages a bright smile.  
He smiles down at her lovingly.  
She held his gaze for a moment before happily looking around. "So where are we heading?" She asks.  
"Well....I thought we'd stop by the Blue Caterpillar, I'm hoping he can tell us who sent you here and all that jazz." He says.  
She blinks a couple of times before nodding. "Alright then." She says. In her mind, Lilly was already questioning what exactly he meant, and how much her head would hurt afterward. He stops out the other side of the door, there before them, was a huge mushroom house, the portal door disappears behind them.  
Lilly tilts her head. "Mushroom? Interesting...." She whispers as she glances up at Hatter, figuring he would be fine, she then looks around, as if trying to get her bearings.  
Hatter carries her up to the mushroom, He holds her with one arm as he reaches out and knocks on the door.  
Lilly murmurs about being able to stand by herself, as she stares at the door.


	15. Meeting The Blue Caterpillar.

The door opens, there before them, both, stood a rather handsome man, with dark blue hair, light blue eyes, wearing a nice blue suit, and blue convers.  
"What?!" He asks/yells, sounding irritated.  
Lilly immediately let out a squeak and shied away, if she had been standing, she would have hidden behind Hatter.  
Hatter grins happily. "Hi, Pillar!!!!" He yells. The male growls as he covers his ears, clearly not happy with having Hatter at his doorstep.  
Lilly looks between the two of them as if trying to figure out if she should panic or not.  
She hated being stuck in the middle. "H-Hello." She stutters. Having finally managed to find words. Her voice came out barely above a whisper.  
The male looks down at her, a soft sigh leaves him, he raises an eyebrow. "Well, well, so who is this Hatter? Another Alice by chance?" The male asks. Hatter shakes his head. "Nope, she's my new friend Lilly!!!" He exclaims happily.  
Lilly herself manages a smile. "Yeah....I sort of....got drug here, and he thought you may be able to help us figure out why, or at the very least how...." She says, having finally found her voice, she managed to get her whole statement out without her voice shaking, though it was still quiet.  
The male looks up at Hatter's hopeful puppy look, he sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, come in, But!" He says as he quickly spins back around to face them, he points at Hatter. "If you start a fight or break anything again, I Swear, I'll torture you for a hundred more years."  
He growls, Hatter shrinks back a bit and nods in understanding. The male then turns and goes inside. Lilly looks between Hatter and the door.  
"Good grief, what did you do?!" She asks, for once, her voice came out normal.  
Hatter smiles sheepishly. "I may have started a fight here with the said male that I warned you about earlier, and I may have also landed on many breakable things." He replies.  
Lilly shakes her head and starts to laugh.  
Hatter sheepishly laughs along with her as he carries her inside, gently shutting the door behind himself.  
He then sets her down, once inside. Lilly glances around, happy by the thought of finally getting some answers. "Well....I'm hoping there will be a good explanation for all this." She says.  
Caterpillar nods. "Indeed." He mumbles as he walks over to a big desk, which held many big glowing books.


	16. The Answers.

Caterpillar begins flipping through one of the books, blue dust sparkles about it.  
Lilly watches, seemingly mesmerized. "Okay, what's with the books?" She asks.  
Caterpillar glances over at her, then back at the book. "These books are....As humans would say....constantly downloading information and history about anything and everything of wonderland, the dream realm, and the human world." He explains.  
Lilly's face seemed to light up as she glances around. "No way!Really?!"  
She lets out a happy squeak as she claps her hands together. "How do they do that? Is it magic? Or is it something else?" She asks.   
"There magic....And...their very old." He says sternly as he glances over at her, for she was now giving off a bookworm vibe, and that scared him a bit.  
Though she was visibly excited, she refrained from actually touching any of them. "How old?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.  
"At most, I'd say...about 1,000 years old." He replies.  
When it came to books, old thing, or antiques, he got excited/interested, take your pick.

Lilly whistles slightly. "Jeez, that's probably older than the head captain....certainly older than me.....I think...."  
She murmurs. Caterpillar chuckles softly. "You'll soon find that many things in wonderland, even wonderland its self are very old." Lilly shrugs.  
"Well it doesn't bother me, I'm a spirit, so you know....Old is rather normal." She replies.  
For the first time since they arrived, The Blue Caterpillar cracks a smile, a soft chuckle leaving him. "A spirit hmm....interesting."  
He mumbles. She shrugs again. "Well, spirit being a relative term...more like shinigami..." She comments, He smirks.  
"Even better." He comments as he flips through the pages of the book.


	17. Insane Answers.

Lilly suddenly frowns slightly. "......If that book has any information on me, other than how I got here, I strongly suggest you don't read it.....no good ever comes from someone knowing about me...." She murmurs the last bit. Caterpillar looks up at her for a bit. "I'll refrain from reading, bit if there is, I'm sure I'd survive....I have since knowing Cheshire Cat, Hatter, and also many Red Queen's." He replies. Lilly looks down at the floor. "...." She wanted to say more but also knew better than to.

Finally closing her eyes and shaking her head, she put on a bright smile. "So anyway, have you found anything yet? I don't mean to be impatient, but I would very much like to get home." Caterpillar glances up at her, then back at the book. "Don't worry, I think I'm close." He replies as he continues his search, Lilly nods.

A soft whine came from a chair behind her, the whine came from Hatter, She glances over at him. "You okay?" She asks He looks up at her. "D-Do you really want to leave that badly?" He asks softly, a sad look on his adorable face.

She blinks a few times before answering. "I.......It's not that I want to leave, I just......I don't belong here....." She replies as she fidgets with the buttons on her coat, Hatter looks away sadly. "I-It's cool.......I understand...I....I can take you back." He mumbles. Lilly frowns sharply. "...I can get back on my own....." She glances toward Caterpillar. "But some company wouldn't be bad......" She sighs slightly. "I just want to know why I got drug here...."

"Well, I may have an answer for you now," Caterpillar says. "It seems that one of Alice's followers switched places with you, so there in your world, and you're in ours." He explains Lilly's eyes widen. "Oh, that can't be good.........why the heck would they wanna switch with me!?" She asks. "I'm not fully sure, but...they're after something they need for an even bigger plan," Caterpillar replies as he continues flipping through the pages.

Lilly crosses her arms, she soon started to drum her fingers on her arms, before biting her lip slightly. Patience was not a virtue she practiced regularly. "Would it not be simpler to just go to my world and figure it out there!?" She asks, Caterpillar sighs.  
"To be honest....it would be best, these books are fast on recording things, but....not that fast, They cannot record what has yet to come." He replies, Lilly nods. "Then it's settled." She then glances over at Hatter. "Well come on then." She says, managing a somewhat dorky smirk.  
"I can't even begin to fathom trying to find one of you, so if you want, I'd like to bring you along....you know, if wonderland can survive without you for a little while." She comments.

Hatter's face lights up, but he then thinks a bit.  
"Hmm, well...I would need the Queen's permission to go first, so I'll have to go ask, but we can do so right now." He says. Lilly blinks a few times. "...Okay..."  
She was so used to pop off to places, that it had never occurred to her to ask. Hatter grins. "Don't worry, it won't take long." He says as he gets up and stretches, Lilly nods slightly. "Alright."  
He smiles.


	18. To the castle!

Hatter walks over to the front door of caterpillar's mushroom house. "I'll send Cheshire if I find anything." Caterpillar comments, a dark aura appears around Hatter. "Can't you send the Tweedle's?" He asks.

"Nope," Caterpillar replies without even looking up from the book. Lilly glanced between the two of them. "I uh.....I assume that is the person that you don't particularly like?"

"Yes." He replies, sounding very depressed, Lilly nods. "Okay, " She then looks around. "So where are we headed?" She asks.  
"To the castle." He replies, brightening up instantly, Lilly smirks. "Sounds interesting?" She comments, Hatter nods excitedly. "Come on, let's go!" He takes her hand, she blinks and glances down. The sudden movement of him grabbing her hand caused a light dusting of pink to cover her cheeks, though she didn't protest to the action as he leads her out of the mushroom house. Hatter, of course, didn't notice her reaction as he pulls out a snow globe, he throws it at the ground, a purple door shoots out of the ground, once the door opens he pulls her through. Lilly let out a yelp as she was pulled in, instantly trying to right her balance by grabbing his arm.

They soon land on the other side, Hatter falls out, landing on the floor, with Lilly on top of him, Hatter lets out a soft grunt. Lilly blinks a couple of times before scrambling to get off of him, letting out a startled squeak as she did so. Hatter wheezes as he slowly gets up. "That was a rough landing."

Lilly nods, still sitting on the floor. "No kidding..." She mumbles, she winces and puts a hand to her side. She normally was a quick healer, but the sudden jarring motion had caused sharp pains to shoot through her chest cavity. "Are you okay?" Hatter asks, sounding concerned, he scoots closer, Lilly nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." She replies, managing a happy grin, though in truth.....she was worried.

"Lilly," Hatter says in a tone of voice that a parent would use to warn a child that they know theirs lying and want them to just confess. Lilly frowns slightly. "It's nothing...."

She was anything if not stubborn, even if he had figured out that she was holding back. Hatter grins mischievously, he pounces on her, gently pushing her to the floor and pins her there. He leans in dangerously close. "Come on......tell me!" He begs innocently. Lilly's eyes widen as she found herself pinned to the floor. Her look suddenly darkens, changing the ora around her almost instantly. ".......Get......Off...." She hisses. It seemed as if for a moment, her eyes flashed a blood red color before returning to their normal green.


	19. Comforting The Protector.

If Hatter had been a dog, his ears would have been laid back, as a sad look covered his face, he felt ashamed. "I-I'm sorry.........I-I was just trying to be...funny...." He whispers as he quickly gets off of her, he seemed to shrink in size. Lilly rolls over and seemed to scoot back from him. Her whole form was shaking, quite visibly, and she refused to take her eyes off of the floor.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Lilly had finally managed to collect herself enough to take, she slowly lifts her head to look up at him. ".....I understand that you were trying to be funny.....but.....but I just......you can't do that....not.....not with me......" She says, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry....." He whines softly. He slowly scoots over to comfort her, he didn't hug her but he did nuzzle his head against her shoulder. She flinches at his touch. "..........I.....I'm the one who should be sorry........" She murmurs as she stares at the floor, visibly holding back tears. "P-Please don't cry." He begs, his voice was but a whisper. But because of the sudden emotion that is known as sorrow, that was washing over him, a blue light begins to glow around him, blue ghost-like dog ears and tail appear.

Lilly shook her head and closes her eyes. "I won't.....I won't cry...." She mumbles, she takes in a deep breathe and starts to mumble numbers out of order before opening her eyes again. Glancing at Hatter, she was surprised to see the ears and tail.

Hatter himself, honestly looked as if he were about to cry like a baby. Lilly frowns slightly and then wraps him in a hug. "I'm fine okay......I'll always be fine."

Hatter sniffs sadly, he nuzzles against her, a soft whine leaves him. As soon as her expression couldn't be seen, her face fell. "..........I-I'm sorry.........I-I'm too clingy.........I-I'll stop....." He whispers. Lilly only seemed to hug him tighter. "No......donot stop being yourself because of me...." She says. "....But if I'm myself, then you'll leave me behind like everyone else......" He replies, finally breaking down and crying on her shoulder, she glances at him. "Dragons protect their own, I will never leave you behind." She whispers to him.

Out of habit, she starts to sing softly, like she would normally do to comfort her sisters.

After a while, he finally starts to calm down, a soft sigh soon leaves him, he nuzzles his face against her shoulder. For once Lilly didn't protest the action, she felt as if she had been standoffish enough already.

After a few minutes, Hatter pulls away slightly, his eyes were still wet and a bit sad. He slowly stands up pulling her as well. "W-We should go see if I can go with you to your world." He murmurs, Lilly nods. "Yeah...." She gently wraps her arms around his.

He turns to her slightly and gently head butt's her, he looks into her eyes. "I will make sure I respect your personal space." Lilly blinks and looks up at him. "Th-Thank you." She then looks away, as her cheeks redden slightly, he slowly nods. "Anything for a friend." He whispers softly. Lilly felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "mhm." She fidgets slightly, looking down at the buttons on her sleeve, her gaze then flicks to a random spot on the floor.

Hatter's cheeks turn a light pink, a warm smile appears on his face, he slowly leans in and gently presses his lips against her cheek, giving her a small peck. Lilly blinks a couple of times as if trying to process what had just happened. The result was her whole body becoming stiff and rigid before she turned bright red and covers her face with her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will make sure I respect your personal space." He says That's a lie I say. XD


	20. Off to meet the Queen...

Hatter laughs softly as he pulls her into a gentle hug, he sighs happily. "You.......you are very cute." He says, Lilly doesn't resist the hug, though upon hearing that comment she murmurs a thank you. He smiles warmly as he gently strokes her hair. 

She allows him to do so for a little while before finally pulling away. "W-We do need to go......we have someone from here walking around in my world and I dunno if I like that idea..." She says Hatter nods understandingly though slightly sad that the moment was over.

"Alright, lets go." Hatter replies, Lilly glances up at him. "Since I have absolutely no idea where we are or where we are going, perhaps you ought to lead the way."

A soft chuckle leaves Hatter as he nods. "Will do!" He replies as he begins to walk ahead of her. He rounds a corner and leads her down a long hallway with windows. Lilly happily follows close behind him, looking around a bit as well.

Hatter leads her into a huge throne room, with eight large pillars of gold and silver, tile made carved from only the best reddish blackish marble, huge windows with glass of pure clear Crystal, wooden frames carved from redwood, and curtains of crimson red silk. The doors to the room were made from pure gold, with red gems decorating it. From the door, a large velvet red carpet leads to the throne itself. And there on the great throne, sat the very intimidating Queen of Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, I want to know if I should continue this or not. Thank you.


End file.
